Inuyasha's decision
by Evaprincess00
Summary: Kagome is about to go home when, the well dissapears!She misses Christmas, but celebrates a holiday with Inu-yasha.A holiday of truth or betrayle.then love starts to take over. I-y/Ka fic.PLZ READ & REVIEW!!!(SOON TO BE UPDATED!!!)
1. Ruined plans

Inu-yasha's Decision  
  
Disclaimer::: Ok people you know the drill by now.I don't own Inu-yasha or any of the things I may use in this story. I'm just obessed with this show & I have an idea for a fic. I haven't seen the series all the way through ( I hate Cartoon network for it too - -) so the only MAIN people in my story will be Inu-yasha, Kagome, Myoga, & Shippo.Well I hope you enjoy my work! Please read & review for me ok? Thanks & I luv ya all, Shadow. ^_~  
  
" Talking " ' Thinking ' Normal  
  
Chapter one ~*~ Kagome's holiday plans are ruined.  
  
Kagome walked to the well, ready to go home. She'd had just about of Inu- yasha calling her a stupid girl for one day.Plus, it was almost Christmas, & she had to go shopping for gifts for all her friends.She got to the forest, but didn't didn't see the well. 'What??? Oh no!! Where's the well!?' She thought, scrambling around searching for it. But there was no trace of it.Her mind raced through thoughts, but what she thought most of was ' Am I going to miss Christmas??'. She raced back to the village on her bike, peddling as fast as she could. She ran into the hut where Kaede was. With tears pouring down her face, she hugged her crying.  
  
"The well is gone!! I can't get home!!"Kagome yelled between sobs. "Calm down, calm down...It'll be ok. We'll find some way for you to get home." Kaede calmly said, holding her tightly.  
  
Inu-yasha, Myoga, & Shippo were about to walk into the hut when they heard sobbing. LOUD sobbing. "Huh? Who's that? It sounds like Kagome, but she left a while ago." Inu- yasha thought out loud. "Hey! Maybe Kagome didn't leave!!" Shippo said, happily hopping into the hut.  
  
Inu-yasha stood outside the hut, listening in on what was going on inside. The crying had died down a little. He walked in to see Kagome sitting on the ground with her eyes shut tight, hugging Shippo, while he carefully wiped away some tears off her face with his little fox hands.He looked to Kaede with confusion on his face.She sadly shook her head & looked at Kagome with her stern eye(s?).Inu-yasha made himself noticed by letting out a little 'ahem'. Kagome's eyes shot open. She looked up at Inu-yasha.  
  
"Inu-yasha, I can't get home..." Kagome cried. "So I heard." He clamly replied as he sat down next to her."Are you ok Kagome?" He asked, trying to be gentle, which was hard for him to do. "It's ok M'lady. I will find out what has happened to the well.Shippo, Will you acompany me?"Myoga asked Shippo.Shippo nodded his head. "I'll go with you too!" Inu-yasha said standing up. "No!"Myoga yelled.He jumped up to Inu-yasha's ear & whispered,"You should stay here & comfort The lady Kagome.She's very upset." "But,I want to help." He said. "No! Shippo & I will be fine!!"Myoga yelled in his ear. "Ok ok!! I'd rather stay here anyway." He said.  
  
About an hour later, Myoga & Shippo were gone.Kaede had set up a bed for Kagome to sleep in, & was finding her some kimonos that would at least fit her a little.Kagome had gone out for a walk.Inu-yasha sat on the roof of the hut.Kagome was here to stay, well, at least for a while.He couldn't get the sound of her crying out of his mind though.He had to find her, and make sure she was really ok.  
  
So what do you think?Good,Bad? Please review!!! That's the only way I'll continue this story. If I get enough reviews (maybe 5 would please me) Then I'll keep writing it. I luv ya for takin the time to read this.Seeya!!! Shadow 


	2. Make her happy

Inu-yasha's Decision Disclaimer::: Ok people you know the drill by now.I don't own Inu-yasha or any of the things I may use in this story. I'm just obessed with this show & I have an idea for a fic. I haven't seen the series all the way through ( I hate cartoon network for it too - -)Now that Myoga & Shippo went to find out what happened to the well, Kagome,Inu-yasha, & Kaede will be the only main characters.Well I hope you like it! Please read & review for me ok? Thanks & I luv ya all, Shadow. =^.~=  
  
" Talking " ' Thinking ' Normal  
  
Chapter 2 ~*~ Make her happy  
  
Kagome walked over to the edge of a lake.Her mother would probably be worried where she is, but she knew she had gone to visit with Inu- yasha.Then she thought of her Christmas tree, the snow that had fallen the night before, and the presents under the tree.She started to cry again. She sat on a big boulder that went into the lake.She picked up a stone & threw it, trying to get rid of some anger.She sat on the rock ,hugging her knees when she heard footsteps.'Who's that?' She thought. She saw Inu-yasha walking toward her from the forest.  
  
"I-Inu-yasha..."she squeaked out. He walked up to the boulder . "Kagome, are you ok?"He asked "You've been here more than one day at a time before.What's the big deal this time?" He asked, climbing up onto the rock, & sitting next to her.  
  
"Inu-yasha, h-have you ever heard of Christmas?"She asked, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Chrismaz? Whuzzat?" He asked, his ears twitching.  
  
"It's a holiday, where people give people they care about gifts because of the birth of Christ.It's like a world wide birthday party.It's in three days & if I don't get home by then, I'll miss it."She said, looking up at him.  
  
Inu-yasha looked into her eyes, remebring the holiday coming up here.  
  
"Well we have a day kinda like that ,coming up in seven days."He said happily, trying to cheer Kagome up.She blinked.  
  
Inu yasha got closer to her, because he could tell she was cold.Kagome blushed a little.  
  
"Will you tell me about it Inu-yasha?"Kagome asked.She layed her head on his chest.Inu-yasha started blushing like a mad man.  
  
"Ehh..w-w-well..uhhh...(gulp) Um...the people here travel to a water fall at the beginning of this river, and give gifts to people they care for. Then a spirit appears from the water fall and if the person is true to you, the present will glow gold, if they aren't true, the present will disintegrate."He explained.  
  
Kagome sighed."That is a little weird.I can't imagine what getting a present & it dissenigrating is like." She said.  
  
Inu-yasha closed his eyes."I wouldn't know. The one time I went to it was when I was young, & it was with my human mother.She gave me a magical toy.I loved it ... and her so much."He said with sadness in his voice.  
  
Kagome looked up at him.His eyes were misty.'Is Inu-yasha....crying?' She thought.She grabbed his arms & wrapped them around her.Once again, he blushed a lot, but then he hugged her close. "Thank you Inu-yasha."She whispered.  
  
So what do ya think? To lovey? Not lovey enough?I like it, but what about you? Review & tell me, so I can fix any problems about it.^_^ I would love getting reviews.This is my first fic. that's actually on the net ya know! ^.~ ttyl!!! Shadow 


	3. What dancing leads to

Inu-yasha's Decision  
  
Disclaimer::: Ok people you know the drill by now.I don't own Inu-yasha or any of the things I may use in this story. I DONT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS IN THIS STORY!!!!!This chapter is good. I PROMISE!!!!!!!!Well I hope you like it! Please read & review for me ok? Thanks & I luv ya all, Shadow. =^.~=  
  
" Talking " ' Thinking ' Normal  
  
Chapter 3 ~*~ Dancing & Kisses  
  
  
  
Kagome sat in the hut, bored. The sun was setting.Inu-yasha had gone somewhere & wouldn't let her go too.Kaede was.....somewhere.Kagome reached for her backpack & pulled out her miniature Radio/CD player. She turned on the CD player. The only CD she had brought was her burnt one, titled ' *~*DANCE MIX*~* '. She sighed in relief. At least she had spare batteries & a GOOD CD.She popped the CD in & turned on the player.She turned the volume up high, but not enough to scare the villagers.They thought she was the reincarnation of Kikiyo, not a sorcress.But if they noticed, she could just say it's some kinda of special magic.The song started, it was 'It's all for you' By Janet Jackson.Kagome laid on the floor & listened to the song.She rehearsed the dance moves in the video in her head.Then next song came on. Britney Spears!'Crazy' Ugh' She hated this song.Too bad the CD was OLD.She switched it to the next song. Nelly's 'Ride with me'. She loved this song.Her and her friends made up a dance rutine for this song.She got up & danced with the song.When the song was done, stood up, waiting for the next.'From my head to my heart' was next. This was one of her favorite songs. She danced around the room, singing with the song.  
  
Inu-yasha walked up to the hut carrying a small bag, and heard the music.He walked in to see Kagome...singing...and dancing??????? He covered his ears and yelled,  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!" He yelled over the music.  
  
"...Huh??...AHH! Inu-yasha!" She stopped dancing & singing, & turned the CD player volume down. Inu-yasha pulled his hands off his ears cautiously.  
  
"What were you doing???Some kind of evil magic?!?!"He asked, furiously as he set his bag down.  
  
"It's not magic Inu-kun! It's called Technology. It's from my time. This thing is called a CD player! It plays music!......And I was DANCING!"She said, realizing what he had said. "SIT BOY!!!!!!!!!" She yelled.  
  
"AHHH!!!!!" He fell to the ground, face first.  
  
"..........That hurt...." He grumbled. Kagome giggled.  
  
She helped him up, but didn't let go of his hand.Inu-yasha blushed like a mad-man again.Kagome leaned over & turned the CD back up.'It wasn't me' By Shaggy was playing, right in the chorus!!Kagome blushed, and quickly changed the song.Of course, Inu-yasha didn't understand.The next song was 'The girl at the rock show' By Blink-182.Kagome started to dance, taking Inu-yasha along with her.She swung him around the room, happily singing with the music.  
  
Inu-yasha smiled.Kagome sang pretty well, considering the singers were pretty bland. (SORRY B-182!!! I STILL LUV YA!!) The song changed, since it is a short song,A slow beat started.Kagome sadly changed the song.She loved the song, but wasn't sure she wanted to slow dance with Inu-yasha.The song 'Kryptonite' came on. Kagome let go of Inu-yasha's hands & danced.She danced like it was her last day.Her hair flew in every direction as she danced.  
  
Inu-yasha stood & watched, amazed at her energy.He looked her over, her short little skirt was flying as she moved herself around in every direction possible.Inu-yasha walked over to her, and tried to dance like her.He couldn't do it exact, but he was doing it in his own way.Kagome smiled, & put an arm around his waist.He did the same. They danced close as the fast beats played on, as if it was a rave.(That's what they're called right?) Kagome was envisioning the lights in the mind.Kagome stopped finally,after a few songs.She slumped down onto the ground, breathing hard, sweat beads dripping off her face.Inu-yasha came down with her.He panted hard. Kagome giggled.  
  
"What?" He asked, in between a breath. "You sound like a dog!" She giggled.She patted his ears.  
  
Inu-yasha grabbed her hand off of his head.Kagome got a worried look on her face.It felt like forever as he held her wrist in the air.Then he slowly lifted his face, and there was a smile on his lips.Kagome's worried look slowly went away. He placed her hand on his cheek.Her cool hand felt nice on his warm face.He left go of her hand.She pulled her hand back, and stared at him.He just looked back, ready to challenge her with whatever she did, wether it was slapped him or ... no, she wouldn't, would she? She put both of her hands on his face gently.Inu-yasha wasn't expecting this.She pulled him closer, until they were locked in a kiss.They both closed their eyes, loving every second of it.Inu-yasha wrapped his arms around Kagome.Her kisses tasted like vanilla.He never wanted it to go away.Inu- yasha's kisses tasted like chocolate to her.The music played on as Kagome & Inu-yasha kissed each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaede was riding her horse into the village. Several villagers ran up to her and said there was strange music coming from her hut.She got off the horse & stuck her head in the door. What she saw amazed her.She stayed silent as she walked away.The image was stuck in her head.Kagome was nearly on top of Inu-yasha, KISSING him! She knew where the noise was coming form, Kagome's 'magic box' as Kaede had called it. She went to re-assure the villagers that were frightened of the music.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome let up on Inu-yasha, realizing the position she was in.She was nearly on top of Inu-yasha!The only thing preventing it was that she was holding herself up with one hand.Inu-yasha looked up at her.Kagome yawned.  
  
"I'm tired Inu-kun." She said to him, as she laid her head on his chest. He picked her up in his arms.He set her down on her sleeping bag, and tucked her in.She kissed him on the nose playfully. "Goodnight.." She whispered, as she fell asleep.  
  
Inu-yasha waited until he was sure she was asleep.He pulled out the bag and started to thread small, beautiful beads, that were different colors.He stayed up all night working on it. Even when Kaede came in to go to sleep, he ignored the fact that she came in & was asking him things.She gave up and went to sleep.He knew that when Kagome woke up, after him staying up all night thinking things like ' I shouldn't have done that, but I do lo- No! I don't love that wench! Yes I do!Why did she kiss me?', it would be akward.But, whatever happened tomorrow, he was looking forward to another day alone with Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well???? Are you people happy now that #3 is done? Hmmmmmm? REVIEW!!!!! NOW!!!!!!! __ I wanna know if i'm any good at writing kissing scenes! ^^;;; Me and my friend had an arguement on what Inu-kun's kiss would taste like. 'Dog-slobber, Mint, or Chocolate' ^^;;;;;;;;;; Well I hope you enjoyed!Even if you didn't.......GIVE ME TIPS & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _____ Luv ya! Shadow =^_~= 


End file.
